Rick
Rick is a contestant from Survivor: Worlds Apart, Survivor: Cambodia and Survivor: Argentina. Survivor: Worlds Apart Rick originally on Survivor: Worlds Apart as apart of the yellow Masaya tribe. At the first vote, Rick stuck with the foursome of Lucy, Derrick and Tyler in sending home Alexys. Realising that the majority alliance may have to turn on each other soon, Rick voted for Lucy but Alina was voted out. At the tribe dissolve, Rick was originally placed on the blue Escameca tribe along with original members Tyler and Lucy. Rick continued to turn on the original Masaya tribe and voted out Tyler. At the tribe switch, Rick remained on Escameca with post-dissolve members Callum, Erin, and Byron, The tribe was extremely strong and won the only immunity challenge they had together. At this point, Rick made the merge with a target on his back for turning on his Masaya alliance. Not wanting to make waves, Rick and Lucy made up, voting for Austin when Callum was voted out instead. At the next vote, there was a three way tie between Miles, Derrick and Rick. At the revote, the majority voted for Derrick and he was sent home. Rick switched his allegiance once again and voted for Erin with the Nagarote alliance. By the Final Seven, Rick's wishy washy strategic game was properly exposed. Lucy still wanted to work with Rick and voted for Miles at tribal council. However, the Nagarote alliance stuck together and voted out Rick, making him the next member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, he voted for Byron to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Survivor: Cambodia After his unique and questionable style of gameplay, Rick was given a chance on Survivor: Cambodia. He was originally placed on the teal Ta Keo tribe along with former Worlds Apart castaway, Miles. At the first vote, Rick and Ellody stuck together and voted for Carrie. However, the rest of the men from Ta Keo felt they could not trust Rick and he was voted out. Voting History Survivor: Argentina In his third attempt, Rick competed in Survivor: Argentina originally on the pink Trelew tribe, comprised of Caucasian castaways. The tribe was extremely strong, with Trelew winning the five immunity challenges they had together. At the tribe dissolve, Rick was switched to the blue Rawson tribe with none of his original castaways. At the first vote, Rick was in the majority and sent home Jason. When the tribe lost the second time, Rick and Destiny voted for Kitty but Godfrey and Kitty voted for Rick. At the revote, Destiny and Godfrey felt that Rick was more important in physical challenges and Kitty was voted out. At this point, Rick made the merge and was reunited with his entire original Trelew tribe. At tribal council, he voted with the original Trelew tribe for Ellody, but another alliance of five voted for Lateysha. At the revote, Destiny switched her vote and sent Ellody home while giving Rick's group power. In control, the Trelew Five voted out Sarge, Scoop and Godfrey. At the final eight, the Trelew Five continued to be in control. Destiny used her voting advantage and prevented Cara from voting at tribal. This resulted in a tied vote between Cara and Lateysha. At the revote, Rick flipped with Tiarn and Cami and sent Cara home. At the next two tribal councils, the Trelew Four still had power in numbers and voted out minority members Lateysha, Destiny and Jeremy. Knowing that one of them would not make the Final Three, Rick, Symon and Tiarn made a deal to take each other. This proved unsuccessful as Cami won the final immunity challenge. The boys therefore stuck together and Tiarn was made the final jury member. Rick, Symon and Cami were able to make the Final Tribal Council. The jury believed that Rick had a better strategic game than before and was able to show his loyalty. However, some criticised his inability to make hugely significant moves. In the end, Rick was awarded Runner-Up after earning two of nine jury votes from Destiny and Godfrey. Voting History Trivia *Rick along with Jade, Thomas, and Lateysha have both been the subject of multiple Tribal Councils where they were tied in votes, resulting Tie-Breaking Revotes. *Rick is one of nine castaways to improve on their original placement during Argentina along with Cami, Destiny, Jeremy C., Lateysha, Sarge Scoop, Symon and Tiarn. Category:Survivor: Worlds Apart Castaways Category:Survivor: Cambodia Castaways Category:Survivor: Argentina Castaways